Like Father, Like Son
by SonnyAngel
Summary: a Logan Hayes fic.
1. What do you want from me?

_This idea came to me and will not leave me alone until I write it out._

_Bear with me, I do intend to finish my other long-neglected stories._

_I own nothing. Just my memories of twenty-(cough)-plus years of watching ABC Daytime's General Hospital (the best soap ever!)_

* * *

Like Father, Like Son

Chapter One: What do you want from me?

Logan Hayes glared at Scott Baldwin. Scott and Tracy Quartermaine had just burst into Logan's apartment hellbent on taking Lulu back to the mansion.

"What?! What is it?" Logan exploded. "What do you want from me?"

Scott smirked. "Well, first of all, I want you to stop saying you're my son," he began, "but for now, we want you to leave Lulu alone."

"She wants to be with me!" Logan yelled. "Can't you just leave us alone?!"

"Not a chance in hell," Tracy spoke then.

"Since when do you care about what I do, anyway?" Lulu asked, her hands on her hips.

"Since your father left town and left _me_ in charge of you," Tracy reminded her.

"That's what this is about," Lulu started, "you're worried my father is going to dump your rich butt when he finds out I'm not living at the house anymore."

Tracy laughed. "Luke isn't going to divorce me," she said. "He likes being married to me."

"He likes being married to your money, you mean."

"Whatever," Tracy scoffed.

"Luke or no Luke, this bum is no good for you," Scott said, pointing at Logan.

"How can you say that about your own son?" Lulu asked him.

"He's not my son!"

Lulu touched Logan's arm. She could tell he was about to explode again and she knew the last thing he needed was an another assault charge against him.

Scott folded his arms in front of him. "I'll tell you what, Hayes," he said, "I'll make you a deal. An offer you can't refuse, if you will. You know about those, right, since you work for Corinthos."

Lulu spoke for Logan. "What deal, Scott?"

Scott looked from Logan to Lulu and grinned. "I'll do something you've been dying me to do since this guy slithered into town claiming to be my son. I'll take a DNA test."

"In exchange for what?" Lulu eyed the man suspiciously.

"He leaves town afterward."

"No way!" Logan exclaimed.

Lulu tugged on Logan's arm to pull him into the corner so they couldn't be heard. "Listen, Logan, this is what you've wanted from the beginning, a chance to prove you're telling the truth."

"Lulu, I'm not going to let some guy tell me what to do," Logan started, "I don't care if he is my father. He can take his offer and shove it. I don't need to prove anything."

Across the room, Tracy hissed, "this better work, Baldwin. Luke won't be happy when he gets home if Lulu's dating that thug."

"Don't worry, Tracy," Scott assured her, "I understand the kid."

Tracy scoffed. "Yeah, like father, like son."

"Shut up, Tracy."

"Let's just play along," Lulu continued to convince Logan. "Who says we have to fulfill our end of the deal, anyway?"

Logan's grin matched hers. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and turned to Scott and Tracy. "Okay, I'll do it," he said, "now leave my apartment. Lulu and I are on a date."

Tracy flounced out of the room followed by Scott. Once in the hallway, Scott looked worried. He was pretty certain he wasn't Logan's father but there was a slim chance. He had been traveling in Texas around the time of Logan's birth. Even though, Scott didn't remember his (Logan's) mother, there had been many faceless women in his life in the years after Laura had dumped him for Luke Spencer. Any one of those women could have given birth to his child.

Hell, it had happened before. He remembered when Rhonda had told him about Karen. He had met Rhonda in high school, long before he hooked up with Laura, and had unknowingly gotten her pregnant after one night. So, given his own unsavory past, Scott knew there was a chance that Logan could be his son.

Scott blew out a sigh as he walked out of the building and got into his car. He hoped the DNA test went his way. Otherwise, he'd have a lot of explaining to do to his teenage daughter, Serena.

_At Kelly's Diner..._

Maxie was sitting at the counter venting to her sister about her troubled relationship with Cooper Barrett. The previous week, he had walked into his room upstairs and caught Maxie kissing Logan. Maxie had tried to convince him that Logan had kissed her but he still wasn't buying it.

"What am I going to do, Georgie?" Maxie whined.

Georgie looked up from the coffeepot she was refilling and sighed. Maxie was her own worst enemy. She was constantly doing things that made her life harder for herself. Dropping a filter in the basket, Georgie pushed the button to turn on the coffee before turning around to face Maxie. "I don't know, Maxie," she started. "You just have to give Cooper some time to cool off."

"Are you kidding? And let some girl snap him up?"

"What other girl?" Georgie was amazed at how her sister's mind worked.

"Never mind," Maxie snapped. "There's not going to be another girl because I will get Cooper back."

She jumped off the stool and picked up her purse. "I'll see you later, Georgie," she called as she sashayed out of the diner.

On the way out, she bumped into Damian Spinelli. "Watch where you're going, freak," she commanded.

Spinelli jumped back as she flew out the door. He stared at Maxie's back as she stormed off. He was for once, speechless.

Shaking his head, he sat at his usual table. Opening his ever-present laptop, he watched as it booted up. It had an awesome hard drive, if he said so himself. Spinelli, the self-professed 'Jackal: Assassin of the internet', had built it himself. He could find anyone and anything in the search engine he devised.

Opening up his favorite gaming site, he logged in to his account. As he started playing his favorite game, Georgie walked up to the table. "Sorry about that, Spinelli," she started, apologizing on her sister's behalf.

Spinelli looked up briefly. "No worries, loyal little sister," he told her. "The bad blonde words do not penetrate the Jackal's mind and heart."

Georgie smiled. She got a kick out of the way Spinelli spoke. "The usual today? Orange soda and chips?"

Spinelli dramatically put his hand over his heart. "You remembered the Jackal's favorite snack? I'm touched."

"Of course," Georgie smiled. "We like to make our regular customers happy. You know, you're the only one who drinks that orange soda, so Mike must really like you if he ordered it just for you."

Outside Kelly's, Maxie sat fuming at an outside table. _'Damn Logan!' _she fumed. And damn Lulu too, she added, since it was because of Lulu that Logan had told Cooper about Maxie kissing Logan. Okay, so that was revisionist history, Maxie allowed, but she would have never kissed Logan or even wanted to, if she hadn't made that stupid bet with him to sleep with Lulu. So the bet was her fault, but Lulu deserved it, she thought as she crossed her arms in front of her, after the way she had thrown herself at Dillon Quartermaine, while he was married to Maxie's sister! Lulu deserved everything Maxie threw at her.

But Cooper was never supposed to find out. Why, oh why, did she have to kiss that slimeball? Maxie shook her head at her own stupidity.

At that moment, Cooper turned the corner and approached Kelly's. He stopped short when he spotted Maxie.

"Coop!" Maxie jumped from her chair and rushed over to him.

Cooper put his hands up to stop her from throwing her arms around him. "Back off, Maxie," he ordered. "I don't have anything to say to you."

Genuine tears filled her eyes as he turned to walk past her. "How can you be so cruel?" she asked, her voice quivering. "After everything we've been through together. You're the only person who truly understands me. Ever since we were in the vault together..."

Cooper cut her off as he grabbed her arm and squeezed. "Don't you dare bring up the vault again!" he ordered. "I don't even think you are the same girl you were then."

He let go of her arm and turned and stalked away without another word.

Maxie groaned aloud and stomped her foot. "Damn you, Logan!" she muttered. "I'll make you pay for this, I swear it."

* * *

(A/N: I'm almost done with the next chapter but I wanted to get this up to kind of gauge the interest in the subject matter. I am fast falling for Logan Hayes, so this story is all about him. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review! I love feedback!) 


	2. Sweet Revenge

_This story is just flying out of my fingers! Enjoy it while it lasts. I don't know how long the muse will inspire me._

_I own nothing. I'm just a fan-girl with all these ideas on how to improve the show._

* * *

Like Father, Like Son 

Chapter Two: Sweet Revenge

The next day, Scott stepped out of the elevator on the fifth floor of General Hospital. He saw Bobbie Spencer working at the nurses station and approached her.

"Hey Bobbie, is Logan Hayes here yet?" he asked her after she had hung up the phone.

Bobbie smiled at him and pointed to the waiting room. "He's been here about ten minutes, Scott."

Scott glanced at Logan, who was perched on the edge of his seat. Turning back to Bobbie, he told her, "we're here to see Robin Scorpio. Is she busy right now?"

"I'll page her for you," Bobbie said.

As she called for the page, Scott walked over to the waiting room. Logan stood up and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Robin will be here any minute," Scott told him.

Logan nodded.

"So Lulu didn't come with you today?" Scott wondered aloud.

"She had stuff to do," Logan answered curtly.

Bobbie came over at that moment. "Scott, Robin just called and said she'd be with you shortly. She got called into surgery earlier."

As Bobbie went back to her duties, Scott and Logan sat in uncomfortable silence. After a minute, Logan saw Georgie walk by pushing a snack cart. He stood abruptly and walked over to talk to her. "Am I glad you showed up," he sighed as he walked up behind her.

Georgie rolled her eyes when she turned around. "What do you want, Logan?"

"What? We're friends, right?" Logan teased.

"Since when?"

"Since...I don't know," he admitted. "I just needed a distraction is all." He indicated the waiting room where Scott remained seated.

Georgie looked over. "What's going on with Scott?"

Logan shrugged. "He finally agreed to take a DNA test."

"Really? Now?"

"We're just waiting for Dr Scorpio."

"Well, good luck," she said, as she noticed Robin approaching Scott.

"Logan!" Scott called to him and waved him back.

"See you later," Logan told Georgie and walked back.

As Georgie returned to the snack tray, she didn't see Maxie around the corner. Maxie had overheard her sister's conversation with Logan. _DNA test._ Maxie smiled as she realized a way to get even with Logan Hayes.

Thirty minutes later, Scott and Logan walked out of Robin's office. "I'll put a rush on this, Scott," Robin was saying. "The results should be back in a day or so."

"Thanks, Robin," they both said.

As she turned to take the results to the lab, Scott and Logan were left in another uncomfortable silence. "Well, I'll call you when the results come back," Scott muttered before walking away.

Logan watched with disdain as Scott disappeared from view. He turned in the opposite direction and headed for the elevator. Georgie was now standing behind the nurses station helping a nurse file charts.

"How did it go?" Georgie asked as he was standing by the elevator.

Logan walked over and leaned on the desk. "They took some blood," he shrugged, "now we have to wait."

"How long?"

He shrugged again. "A few days." He grinned at her. "Why so interested? You don't even like me."

"I was being polite," she told him, "you should try it some time."

"Anything for you, brown eyes." He turned to step into the opening elevator doors. As they closed, he continued to grin at her.

Georgie shook her head. _'That's what I get for being nice,' _she thought to herself. Logan Hayes so wasn't worth it.

Meanwhile, in a hallway outside the lab, Maxie waited to 'accidentally' bump into Robin. Finally she saw her cousin coming toward her. "Hey Robin," she said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Hi Maxie," Robin greeted. "I didn't know you were working today."

Maxie shrugged. "You know me, I live to serve."

Robin laughed at Maxie's joke. Everyone knew Maxie hated her volunteer job. She only kept it to keep Mac off her back.

"What do you have there?" Maxie asked, indicating the bag Robin was carrying.

"I'm taking them to the lab," Robin told her. At that moment, her pager began beeping. She glanced at it and winced.

"Is there a problem? Do you have to go?" Maxie asked. "I can take those for you if you need to go now."

"That's okay, Maxie," Robin said, "these are kind of privacy-sensitive."

Maxie nodded numbly as Robin disappeared into the lab. She'd have to find another way, Maxie realized.

Later, that afternoon, Maxie burst into the lab, pretending to be frantic. "Are you Simon?"

The lab tech, listening to his iPod, jumped when Maxie entered. "What?!" he shouted, pulling the earbuds out of his ears.

"You're Simon, aren't you?" Maxie asked him. "Didn't you hear the page? Epiphany sent me to look for you. You're needed in the morgue."

"Th-th-the m-m-morgue?" Simon stammered. "I never go down to the morgue. Why do they want me?"

Maxie scoffed. "Look at me, I'm a volunteer," she began, "do you think they tell me anything. They just order me around. Anyway, are you going or not? Cause I don't want to have to go back and tell Epiphany you didn't go. She scares me."

"M-m-me t-t-too."

"Then go!" Maxie yelled.

As Simon rushed out of the room, Maxie smiled in delight. _So far, so good._ She closed the door and pulled down the shade over the window. She moved over to the computer on the desk. Luckily, Simon was still logged in to the hospital mainframe.

After searching many files, she finally found the one she was looking for. She opened a file marked "DNA testing". She scrolled down the many names on the list until she found "Baldwin/Hayes". With a smile on her petty little lips, she opened up the report.

Two days later, Logan strolled into Kelly's. As per usual, Georgie was working behind the counter.

"Lulu's not here," Georgie told him as he took a seat at the counter.

"I know, I'm meeting her," Logan replied. He flipped over the coffee cup in front of him and tapped it. "Coffee please?"

"Well, since you said please," Georgie said. As she poured the hot liquid, she continued, "you two don't have plans, do you? Cause she's supposed to relieve me this afternoon."

Logan shook his head. "Nah, I'm just gonna keep her company while she distracts me while I wait for Scott to call me."

"You haven't gotten the test results back yet?"

"Not that I know of. Scott and I don't hang in the same circles, so I haven't seen him since that day in the hospital."

"Maybe today's the day then," Georgie suggested.

Logan shrugged. "I hope so, cause the suspense is killing me."

"Suspense? I thought you knew for sure he was your father?"

"I do, but knowing and having proof are two different things, you know what I mean?"

The front door opened at that moment and Logan turned around. "Hey, it's about time," he said to Lulu, who was hanging up her jacket.

"Sorry, I'm late," she said to Georgie. "Tracy was in rare form this morning so it was all I could do to get out of the house."

"That's okay," Georgie told her, "I'm glad you made it. I have to go, like, now." She untied her apron and grabbed her book bag from behind the counter. "Bye, see you tomorrow."

After she left, Lulu turned to Logan. "What were you two talking about when I came in?"

Logan shook his head. "It was nothing, just the DNA test. I can't believe it's taking so long."

At that moment, his cell phone rang. He looked at the LCD screen. _'Scott Baldwin' _"This could be it," Logan said, as he flipped open the phone. "Yeah."

"Logan, it's Scott. Meet me at the hospital, pronto." Scott's message was short and not-so-sweet, but Logan got the hint. The results were in.

He hung up the phone. "I'll see you later."

Logan arrived at the hospital ten minutes later. Scott was waiting for him outside. "I just got here," he told Logan. "Robin's waiting for us in her office."

They rode the elevators to the fifth floor and walked to Robin's office. With a short knock, they heard her call them in.

"Hi Scott, Logan," Robin greeted them. "I guess you know why I called you here." She picked up a manilla folder from her desk. "The results are back. Do you want to sit?"

Logan shook his head. "Just tell us the results."

Robin nodded. She opened the folder and read from the report. "I can tell you with almost 100 percent certainty, you two are not related."

...dun dun dun...

(to be continued...naturally)


	3. Blindsided

_This is the story I wish the writers would tell. I don't think they're using Logan to his full potential. Hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it._

_I own nothing because if I did, I wouldn't have to write fanfiction...I'd just put my ideas on the screen. Wouldn't that be great!?_

* * *

Like Father, Like Son 

Chapter Three: Blindsided

Logan was stunned. Surely he had heard Robin wrong. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked her again.

Robin turned to face him. "I'm sorry, Logan," she said quietly. "Scott is not your father."

Logan sat down hard into the chair behind him. "No, there's gotta be a mistake."

"I'm sorry, the test is 99 percent accurate."

Scott's thoughts were torn in two. One the one hand, he had heard good news. The kid wasn't his son. He wouldn't have to deal with the guilt over missing his whole life, not to mention, he wouldn't have to explain it to Serena. But, as he looked over at Logan, sitting stiffly in his chair, staring at nothing, his heart went out to him.

Yes, Scott Baldwin did have a heart, though he tried not to show it to too often. He had learned a long time ago not to show any vulnerability or he'd get hurt. He had worn his heart on his sleeve with Laura and she had crushed it into pieces when she left him for Luke Spencer. Scott had closed up his heart and decided not let another woman in again.

Not until Dominique, that is. She had snuck up behind him and captured his heart when he wasn't looking and he was glad for it. He had a daughter who was growing up to become a beautiful young woman just like her mother.

As Scott looked on as Logan reeled from Robin's news, he was moved. He had to admit that he wouldn't have been surprised if Logan had been his son. There was something in the kid that reminded him of himself. Logan had an uncanny knack of getting underneath your skin and he instinctively knew what buttons to push to get someone to engage, whether it be an enemy or a lover.

"Hey kid," he said putting his hand on Logan's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Get your hands off me!" Logan shouted, pushing past Scott and racing out the door.

Scott turned back to Robin. "Thanks, Robin," he said as he went toward the door.

By the time Scott reached the elevator, Logan was nowhere in sight.

----------

Kelly's was almost empty when Logan walked in. It had been a couple of hours since he got the news and he'd been walking aimlessly around town ever since.

He didn't see Lulu right away but after a minute, she emerged from the kitchen. "Hey!" she called out. "You didn't call me. I've been over here dying since you left for the hospital. What happened? Did Scott get down on his knees and grovel once he learned the truth?"

Logan didn't answer. He mutely took a seat at the counter.

"What's wrong?" Lulu asked, frowing. "Did something happen at the hospital?"

"Test results showed that I wasn't Scott's son," Logan told her.

Lulu's jaw dropped. "What? Wait, I thought you said your mother told you he was."

"She did. I don't know what happened."

"Well, she was wrong, obviously," Lulu pointed out.

Logan slammed his fist on the counter. "No! She wasn't wrong," he stated. "She wouldn't have told me if she wasn't sure. Why would she give me Scott Baldwin's name of all people if it wasn't true?"

"Hold on. Why are you getting so defensive?"

"Because it sounds like you're saying my mother deliberately lied," he replied. "She wouldn't do that, not to me."

"That's not what I said."

"Whatever, I'm out of here," Logan announced. He stormed out of the diner, slamming the door on the way out.

Georgie turned the corner and saw Logan's exit. He was still fuming when she approached him. "Are you okay?"

Logan looked up at her. "I need to take a ride," he said, "do you want to go?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Uh, sure."

"Come on, let's go." As they left, Lulu watched from the window.

Logan had purchased a _Yamaha Roadster_ after he started working for Sonny. Georgie had never ridden on a motorcycle but after the ride with Logan, her arms securely fastened around his waist, she fell in love with it. The feel of the wind in her face, the roar of the engine underneath them, it was all totally intoxicating.

After driving about thirty minutes, Logan stopped at a vista just on the outskirts of Port Charles. After they parked, Georgie noticed that Logan was unusually quiet. "Are you okay, Logan?" she asked, touching his arm.

He looked at her and smiled. Her short curly hair was matted down from the helmet and her face was flushed from the cool air. "Yeah, I'm okay," he told her, "at least better than your hair."

Georgie blushed and finger-combed her hair. "Shut up," she giggled. "I didn't exactly plan to go joy-riding on the back of your bike."

As Logan lapsed into silence again, Georgie asked the question again. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem different."

"The test results came in today," he told her. "Turns out Scott isn't my father."

"But you were so sure."

"I know," he admitted. "I guess my mother was wrong."

"But it doesn't make sense," Georgie began, "how could your mother pick Scott's name out of all the names in the world?"

"I don't know, maybe they did know each other and she thought he was the father."

Georgie shook her head. "No, that's too much of a coincidence that your mother just happened to know him at the same time she knew your real father." She paused. "Did your mother have a lot of guys hanging around when you were growing up?"

Logan shook his head. "No, never. She was too busy working to have any boyfriends."

"See? Then it doesn't make sense that there was anybody else besides Scott."

Georgie had always loved a good mystery. When she was growing up, she devoured all the Nancy Drew mysteries. She had even once had an idea of becoming a detective herself. _Georgie Jones, girl detective._ It always had a nice ring to it, she thought. The detective in her smelled the mystery of Logan's test results a mile away.

Logan looked at the girl with the brown eyes. Her face was flushed not from the chill of the air but from the passion in which she spoke. Her eyes shone bright as she looked at him excitedly. "Why don't you doubt my story?" he asked, suddenly.

"Should I? Were you lying the whole time?"

"No, but even Lulu had her doubts after I told her the results," Logan admitted. "Hell, even I started to have my doubts. That is, until you came along."

"Well, I can't speak for Lulu," Georgie began, "but I believe your story because it's never changed. Not once since you came to Port Charles, you never wavered." She smirked. "You may lie about a lot of things, Logan Hayes, but you're not lying about this."

Logan laughed. "It's scary."

"What?"

"The fact that you can read me so well," Logan said. "No one's got me like that before."

"What can I say?" Georgie shrugged. "I'm a mind reader."

* * *

(A/N: Okay, this may have been silly but I was having so much fun writing Logan and Georgie's time bonding. I kind of "stole" the idea of the motorcycle ride from the way Jason and Liz started out but I couldn't resist. I don't know if Logan even has a bike but he should. And when I was researching motorcycles, I thought the Yamaha Roadster looked sweet! I wouldn't mind riding on the back of one. Thanks for reading...now go review. Please.) 


	4. An old friend returns

_I am having so much fun writing this story and I appreciate your kind reviews. I hope you like this chapter as well._

_My only connection to GH and its' characters is my unabashed love of the show. I love it even though sometimes the writers drive me crazy! But that's the nature of the beast, I guess, it's all grist for the fanfiction mill._

* * *

Like Father, Like Son

Chapter Four: An old friend returns

The next day, Logan walked into Kelly's. He smiled when he saw Georgie working behind the counter. "You're always working, you know that?"

"I have to if I want to earn money for my trip to Europe," Georgie replied. "You want anything?"

"Iced tea."

As she poured the drink in a tall glass, Georgie eyed Logan. "You know, I was thinking."

"Uh-oh," Logan winked.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Shut up." She set the pitcher on the counter. "Anyway, as I was saying," she continued, "how could it be so hard for Scott to believe you're his son?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you look a lot like him," she said. "I mean, seriously, you have his eyes, you know. I think the only person I know who has bluer eyes than you and Scott is Jason Morgan. And I don't think you're _Jason's_ son."

Logan laughed out loud. "Can you imagine that?"

"So anyway, how can Scott not see it? The more I see you, the more I see Scott in you."

"You think I have his eyes?" Logan asked.

Georgie nodded solemnly. "Did you mother have blue eyes too?"

"No, her eyes were brown," Logan said softly, adding, "like yours."

Georgie blushed slightly and lowered her head. Clearing her throat, she continued, "so that makes it all the more obvious that he's your dad." She paused. "So I was thinking about the test results, I wonder if there was a mistake. I'll talk to Simon about it."

"Who's Simon?"

"He works in the lab," Georgie replied. "I met him one day in the cafeteria. He was reading 'The Brothers Karamozov'."

The bell on the door chimed and Lulu walked in. She was hesitant as she approached Logan. "Hey."

"Hey," Logan repeated.

Georgie quietly left the two alone as Lulu took a seat next to Logan.

"Listen, Logan, I'm sorry for yesterday," Lulu apologized. "I should have been more understanding."

Logan shook his head. "Forget it."

"No, I don't want to forget it," Lulu insisted, placing her hand on his arm. "I want to make it up to you."

"There's nothing you can do, Lulu, it's done," Logan insisted. "Drop it."

Lulu released her hold on his arm. "Well, if you change your mind," she began, "I'm here if you want to talk."

--------------

Later, Georgie was alone in the diner when a young woman entered. Georgie looked up at her as she walked in. Something about her looked familiar so she smiled at her. "Hi, can I help you?"

The young woman read Georgie's name tag. "Your name is Georgie?" she asked. "Georgie Jones?"

"Yeah. Do I know you?"

"It's Serena, Serena Baldwin," she answered. "Do you remember me?"

Georgie's eyes opened wide in shock. "Serena! Omigod! What are you doing here?"

"I just moved back," Serena laughed. "I'm transferring to PCU."

"Oh my god, we have so much to talk about!" Georgie exclaimed as the two girls sat down at a table.

Later, Georgie and Serena went back Georgie's dorm after her shift. "Now that we've caught up," Serena was saying as she followed Georgie into the room, "here's the question that old friends ask when they first see each other again after a long absence."

"What question is that?" Georgie laughed.

"Are you seeing anyone special?" Serena asked.

Georgie smiled wistfully. "Oh, that question." She paused briefly. "Not right now. I just got out of a long relationship."

"Oh, really, anyone I might know?"

"You remember the Quartermaine's?" When Serena nodded, Georgie continued, "Tracy's son Dillon was the guy."

"Dillon? I don't think I knew him," Serena said, wrinkling her brow.

"He didn't grow up here," Georgie said, "he only just moved here a few years ago. Anyway, we dated and actually, we were married last year."

Serena's jaw dropped. "Married? In high school?"

Georgie shrugged. "It's complicated," she started, "you see, we were quarantined at the hospital during an epidemic and Dillon was infected, so we got married because we all thought he was going to die."

"But he didn't."

Georgie nodded. "Yeah, and then it got really complicated."

"I'll bet," Serena agreed. "So what happened?"

"Well, Lulu decided she wanted to break us up, for one," Georgie allowed. "She told Dillon that I slept with another guy and well, he believed her and not me."

"Who is this Lulu bitch anyway?" Serena asked, jumping into the part of loyal friend. "How could Dillon believe her over you?"

"Like I said, it was complicated," Georgie said, "it didn't help matters that Dillon was jealous of the friendship I had with the guy, Diego was his name, and so when Lulu told him the lie, he found it easy to believe." She paused. "What's ironic is that after accusing me of cheating, Dillon was actually the one who cheated. He slept with Lulu and got her pregnant."

Serena's jaw dropped again. "You're kidding!"

"I wish I were," Georgie said, "it was a big drama around here because she decided to get an abortion." She took a deep breath. "Anyway, afterward, Dillon and I got a divorce and we tried dating again until he decided, he was 'in love' with Lulu now."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's rich. Who is this Lulu person anyway?"

"Luke Spencer's daughter, remember her?"

"Oh! Lesley Lu!" Serena exclaimed. "I do remember her! I can't believe she turned into a homewrecker. She was so sweet."

"Oh, wait, it's gets better," Georgie told her. "Not only did Dillon 'fall in love' with her but he had a little competition." She counted each one off with a finger on one hand. "There's Spinelli, Milo and Logan."

"They sound like the three stooges," Serena scoffed.

"No, they're nice enough," Georgie said, "just completely different from each other. Spinelli is a computer geek; calls himself the 'Jackal: Assassin of the Internet'."

Serena laughed out loud. "Omigod! I can't wait to meet him."

"Anyway, Milo is a nice enough guy," Georgie continued, "at least for a guy who works in the mob for Sonny Corinthos. And Logan..."

"What about him?" Serena prompted.

"Well," Georgie hedged. "I don't know how to tell you this, Serena."

"Tell me what?"

"Logan is your brother."

...to be continued...naturally

* * *

(A/N: Okay, about Dillon/Georgie/Lulu...forgive me if I got some of the details messed up. It was on at a time when I was missing a lot of GH. But I think I got the gist of it, right? Anyway, let me know what you think. Next chapter: Serena's reaction!) 


	5. An unlikely ally

_Thank you all for reviewing. You guys are the best and such an ego boost each time I find a review alert in my email. I love it!_

_I have no affiliation to GH or ABC. I'm merely a fan who has borrowed favorite characters with which to play. I promise I will return them unharmed and in their previously pristine condition._

* * *

Like Father, Like Son 

Chapter Five: An unlikely ally

Serena was speechless after Georgie's pronouncement. She stared at her old friend with amazement. When her voice returned, she breathed, "he's my what?"

Georgie grimaced. "I know it's a shock, but it's true," she insisted. "His mother recently told him and Logan came to Port Charles to find Scott."

"Does my dad know?"

"Yeah, but he denies it," Georgie said. "As a matter of fact, they just underwent a DNA test but it turned up negative."

"So he isn't my dad's son," Serena said, confused.

Georgie shook her head. "I think the test was wrong," she started. "Logan has no reason to lie so I think that means he is his son."

"Why do you believe him?"

"Because..." Georgie hesitated before continuing, "I don't know why but I do believe him." She stood up and started pacing. "Logan isn't a bad guy, Serena. He wouldn't make up this lie, he would have no reason to."

"I can think of a couple million reasons," Serena stated.

"If you're talking about the money you inherited from your mom," Georgie started, "then you're wrong."

"You seem to know him so well," Serena pointed out.

Georgie turned around to face her. "I do, at least I think I do. Logan may be a jerk sometimes, but he's not a liar, at not a lie this big."

Serena suddenly stood up. "Well, I want to meet him," she said, gathering up her jacket and purse. "But first, I have something I need to do."

"What's that?"

"Talk to my dad," she replied, as she moved to the door. "It was great talking to you, Georgie. I'll see you soon, okay?"

Georgie hugged her goodbye and watched her friend leave. She was afraid she made a mistake in telling Serena everything. She suddenly thought of Logan and what he would think. Without another thought, she grabbed her own jacket and purse and hurried out the door.

----------------

Serena found her father in his office. As special prosecutor, Scott relished in throwing his weight around. As Serena appeared in the doorway, Scott was yelling into his phone. "Get those files over here or I'll have you busted down to beat cop! You'll be patrolling the catacombs for the rest of your career!"

He slammed down the phone and Serena cleared her throat. "That's my dad, ever the diplomat."

Scott swiveled his chair around. "Serena! Sweetheart, what are you doing here?" he questioned as he stood up and moved to the door. Embracing her, he said, "are you okay? Why aren't you with Lucy?"

"Dad, I'm nineteen now," Serena reminded him, "I've had a whole of college. I think I can take care of myself now." She pulled out of his embrace. "Besides, Lucy loves California. You should see her, she communes with the universe every morning on the beach."

Scott chuckled. "That's Lucy alright. She'll never change." He eyed his daughter, who stood almost eye to eye with him. "So why are you in back in Port Charles now?"

Serena shrugged. "I missed the place. I have a lot of good memories growing up here."

"Uh-huh."

"What? Dad, that's all there is to it," Serena insisted. "Stanford was okay but I didn't feel like I belonged there. It was all preppy, rich snobs. I'm transferring to PCU."

"Whatever you want, sweetheart, is fine with me," Scott told her. "If you want to go to PCU, great! I'll get to see you all the time."

Serena threw her arms around him. "Thanks for understanding, Dad."

"Of course I understand," Scott stated, "why wouldn't I understand?"

Serena smiled at him and said, "I know. You've always been a great dad to me and Christina and Karen when she was alive." She paused. "Which is why I don't understand is why you won't claim your own son."

"What did you say?"

"I know about Logan, Dad," Serena told him.

"Who told you about that?" Scott asked.

"It doesn't matter who told me," Serena replied. "Why didn't you?"

"Because it's not true!" Scott exclaimed. "I knew it all along and the test proved it!"

"How could you be so sure?" Serena questioned.

"Because! I know this kid, sweetheart," Scott insisted. "He's a con artist looking for a big score."

"Oh, come on, Dad," Serena rolled her eyes. "He can't be that bad. It sounds like he just wanted to find his father and you totally rejected him."

"I'm not his father! The test proved it!"

"I don't care what the test said, Dad," Serena told him. "I just thought you would be a little bit nicer to him." As she turned to leave, she shook her head at her father. "I don't know why you can't show everyone the good person you are with me. Maybe you wouldn't have so many enemies, Dad. Have you ever thought of that?"

---------------

Georgie approached Kelly's and looked in the window. She saw Logan sitting at a table talking to Spinelli. She pushed open the door and smiled when Logan turned around and saw her.

"Hey, are you working again tonight?" he asked.

Georgie sat down at the table and shook her head. "No, I was actually looking for you." She turned to Spinelli. "Can you excuse us, Spinelli? I need to talk to Logan in private."

Spinelli nodded. "Sure, loyal little sister," he said, closing his ever-present laptop. "I'll be over there," he said to Logan. "We'll talk later."

After he was gone, Georgie asked, "what were you talking about?"

"I told him about the test," Logan told her. "I thought maybe he could hack into the hospital computer to find out what happened with the test."

"Oh, that's a good idea," Georgie said. "But there's something else I have to tell you and you may not be too happy with me when you hear it."

"Tell me what?"

"I told someone about you and Scott," she finally admitted.

"Well, that's okay," Logan said, "who did you tell?"

"Serena."

"Serena Baldwin?" Logan asked. "As in Scott's daughter?" He sighed deeply. "Georgie, why did you did that?"

"I'm sorry, Logan, I didn't mean to, really," she explained. "Serena showed up here at Kelly's today and we started catching up and you came up in conversation."

"Me? How?"

"I was telling her about me and Dillon," Georgie started, "and Lulu was mentioned and then, well, you and I told her who you were."

"What did she say?"

"She actually took it well," she told him, "and then she went to talk to Scott."

"Oh great," Logan sighed. "I wonder how that turned out."

"Not good, actually," Serena said, as she came up behind them.

Georgie turned around and saw her friend. "Hey, what happened?"

Serena looked at Logan. She smiled and instinctively knew Georgie was right about him. "You're Logan, aren't you?" she asked.

Logan nodded mutely. For once in his life, he didn't know what to say.

Serena took a seat across from him. "I would have recognized you even if Georgie hadn't told me about you."

...to be continued...

* * *

(A/N: Okay, I know the ending of this chapter is really abrupt but I hope you still like it. Please review. Next chapter: Serena meets Spinelli.) 


	6. Solving a mystery

_Guess what!? I'm going to see Josh Duhon and Kin Shriner in Dallas next month. I've met them both before but this time they're together! I can't wait! The Baldwin Boys live and in person!_

_I have no affiliation to GH or ABC. I'm just a fan-girl for life._

* * *

Like Father, Like Son 

Chapter Six: Solving a mystery

Spinelli looked back over his shoulder where Logan, Georgie and Serena were talking quietly. He turned back to Mike and asked, "who's that girl?"

Mike looked over and shook his head. "I don't know. She's pretty though."

Spinelli looked back and couldn't help but agree.

Logan looked up at Spinelli and waved him over.

Spinelli took a seat next to Georgie, across from Serena. He smiled at her. "Hello again."

"Spinelli, this is Serena," Georgie began, "an old friend of mine. She just moved back to Port Charles."

"Greetings, beautiful blond," Spinelli said in his poetic manner.

Serena blushed. "Hello to you too, Jackal, isn't it?"

This time it was Spinelli's turn to blush. "I'm honored that the beautiful blond knows of the Jackal's internet triumphs."

"Georgie filled me in," Serena told him.

"Ahh, I'm still flattered."

"You should know, Spinelli," Logan began, "Serena is Scott Baldwin's daughter."

"But that would mean..." Spinelli sputtered.

"Exactly. She's my sister," Logan affirmed.

"I talked to my dad today," Serena relayed to Spinelli. "It didn't go well." She paused briefly. "I think he's in denial," she continued. "I think he doesn't want it to be true because it would mean that he 'abandoned' another child." She turned to Logan. "You know about Karen, my sister?"

"Not really, no," Logan replied.

"Dad got her mother, Rhonda, pregnant when they were in high school," Serena began, "he didn't know about her about Karen until she was out of high school but I think he still blames himself for her growing up without a father. And now there's you."

"That makes sense," Georgie pitched in.

"Whatever," Logan said, "I don't want anything from Scott. I just want to prove I'm not lying...and that my mother didn't lie. That's all I care about."

"And that's what we'll find out," Georgie told him, with a smile. Turning to Spinelli, she said, "Logan said you haven't had any luck getting through the computer."

Spin shook his head. "That's affirmative. The firewall is just intricately designed. Just when I think I'm in, I run into another block."

"Well, maybe there's another way," Georgie said, "remember that guy I met who works in the lab? Simon? I think he's working tonight so I'm gonna go talk to him."

"What do you think you can find out?" Logan asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," she answered, "but at least it's something."

"Is it okay if I tag along?" Serena asked. "Maybe between the two of us, we'll ask just the right question."

The girls gathered their things and left the diner. Logan excused himself as well as he was expected at the coffeehouse and left Spinelli sitting alone.

----------

Maxie was supposed to be filing patients' charts but she was taking advantage of Epiphany's temporary absence to file and paint her nails. She was on the second coat when Georgie and Serena stepped out of the elevator.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her sister.

Georgie paused at the desk. "I forgot some things from my locker," she lied. To change the subject, she nodded at Serena. "Maxie, you remember Serena Baldwin, right?"

"Oh yeah, I thought you looked familiar," Maxie greeted the girl. "When did you get back to town?"

"Today," Serena answered.

"Well, we have to go, Maxie, see you later," Georgie said, as they rushed off.

"That was close," Serena pointed out, "I'm guessing you didn't want your sister to know what you were doing."

Georgie shook her head. "Maxie wouldn't understand. You should know, Logan and Maxie do not get along."

As they walked to the lab, Maxie, who did not believe Georgie's lie, followed them down the hall. She hid behind a cart as she watched the two girls enter the lab. _What does Georgie want from the lab?_ She wondered.

Inside the room, Georgie smiled at Simon. "I'm sorry if I startled you," Georgie apologized. "I thought I could pick your brain about something."

Simon sighed. "As long as you don't send me on some wild goose chase like you sister did," he said, "I'll answer any of your questions."

Georgie frowned. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "When did Maxie do that to you?"

"The other night," Simon replied. "Yeah, she burst in here saying that Epiphany paged me to the morgue, but when I got down there, I found out there had been no page."

"Why would Maxie do that to you?" Georgie wondered aloud.

Serena had been quiet since the girls arrived but now she asked, "exactly what day did this happen?"

"Three days ago," Simon answered.

Serena looked at Georgie. "When did Logan and my dad have those tests done?"

"Three days ago," Georgie answered.

Serena arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Georgie turned back to Simon. "What exactly did Maxie say to you that day?"

"Not much," Simon began, "she burst in here saying I had a page. Of course I didn't hear it but I believed her because I was listening to my iPod and she said Epiphany sent her to get me." He shivered unconsciously. "That woman scares me so I didn't ask questions after her name was mentioned."

"Did Maxie leave with you when you left the room?" Serena asked.

Simon thought for a moment. "I don't think so, but I don't know for sure," he said, finally. "I was just fixated on following orders then."

Serena turned to Georgie. "She could have been in here alone."

Georgie took Serena aside. "I know what you're thinking," she began, "but Maxie wouldn't even think of tampering with the computers, even if she knew how."

"Didn't you say they don't get along?" Serena reminded her.

"Well, yeah, but for her to do something like this," Georgie began, shaking her head at the possibility. "Why?"

Serena shrugged. "You tell me."

Simon interrupted them at that moment. "I think you'll want to see this, Georgie."

The girls moved to stand beside him. He showed him the camera footage of the lab on his computer. "If I go back three days, we can see exactly what Maxie did that day," he said as he ran a search of the day in question. After a minute or so, the screen was replaced by footage from three days prior. He fast-forwarded the video to when he remembered Maxie bursting into the lab. Even though there was no sound, they watched an animated Maxie waving her arms around trying to get Simon to leave the lab. Once he was gone, they watched her lower the blinds on the door and return to his computer.

"Well, this doesn't prove what she did," Georgie said, trying to defend her sister.

"But something made her happy," Serena said, pointing to Maxie's smile on the screen.

Georgie watched the video, shaking her head sadly. "Maxie, what did you do?"

...to be continued...

* * *

(A/N: okay, you know I had to end it there, right? Gotta create a little bit of suspense. LOL. Anyway, please review. The next chapter: the truth comes out. You'll be surprised as to Maxie's motives. Stay tuned!) 


	7. The truth revealed

_Ugh! I hate allergy season! I can't think, much less write, when my head is all congested and I'm sneezing all the time. Anyway, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned the rights to this show!_

* * *

Like Father, Like Son

Chapter Seven: The truth revealed

Georgie and Serena left the lab and walked past the nurses station. Maxie was nowhere in sight, much to Georgie's disappointment. She couldn't imagine Maxie stooping to such a low level in her vendetta against Logan, but she wasn't sure. The only way to alleviate her fears was to confront Maxie.

"So what do we do next?" Serena asked, as they reached the elevators.

"I have to find Maxie," Georgie answered. "I can't believe she would tamper with the test results unless I hear it from her."

Serena frowned. "You really think she'll admit to it if she did do it?"

Georgie looked at her friend. "You don't understand," she began, "I know Maxie, better than anyone. I know when she's lying. She knows that so she'll tell me the truth."

The elevator opened and they stepped on. The ride down to the lobby was quiet as Georgie contemplated what to do. When they stepped out of the elevator, she turned to Serena. "Do you mind if I go alone?" she asked. "I think Maxie will talk to me easier if I'm by myself."

Serena nodded. "Sure, I'll see you later."

Georgie stood still watching Serena walk away. After a moment's thought, she pulled out her cell phone. She pressed speed dial "2" and waited for the connection. She groaned when she reached Maxie's voicemail. "Maxie, it's Georgie, call me when you get this message," she said into the phone. "I need to talk to you."

Sliding her phone back in her purse, Georgie headed across the street toward the park.

----------

Logan arrived back at his apartment to find Scott waiting for him outside the door. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," Scott said simply.

Logan rolled his eyes and moved to the door to unlock it. "About what? I'm not your son, remember?" he asked, sarcastically.

Scott sighed. "I'm sorry about the test results, okay?" he said. "I'm sure you thought you were my son. I'm sure your mom..."

Logan lunged at Scott, pinning him against the wall opposite his apartment door. "Don't talk about my mother!" he told him, through clenched teeth. "My mother didn't lie to me!"

"Hey, hey, hey, take it easy, kid," Scott said, easing out of Logan's grasp. When Logan let go, Scott smoothed out his suit. "That wasn't smart, Hayes, attacking the special prosecutor like that. You could get in of trouble if I press charges."

Logan glared at him.

"But I won't," Scott told him. "Because I understand you're under a lot of stress."

"Don't do me any favors, Baldwin," Logan spit out.

"I am, I am doing you a favor, kid," Scott said. "I'm not going to call Mac over here to arrest you because I know you've had a big shock and all. You thought one thing and it turns out it's not true..."

"What if it is, dad?"

"Serena, what are you doing here?" Scott spun around to face his daughter.

Serena turned to Logan. "I asked Spinelli where you lived," she said, "I hope you don't mind."

Logan smiled at her. "No, it's okay."

"Serena?" Scott got her attention. "What are you doing here? You know this guy?"

"Yeah, dad," Serena replied, smiling at Logan. "I know him and you know what? I believe him."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Serena!" he exclaimed. "How can you believe him? You don't even know him!"

"Because I happen to know what happened the day of the DNA test," Serena calmly said.

Logan turned to her. "What? What are you talking about?"

Serena let out a sigh. "Georgie and I were at the hospital and we found out that Maxie had access to the computer in the lab," she told him.

"Maxie? Maxie Jones?" Scott questioned. "What does she have to do with this?"

"Apparently she has a grudge against Logan," Serena said.

"Yeah, she hates me," Logan admitted, "but what did she do in the lab?"

"Georgie and I talked to Simon in the lab and he told us that Maxie had created a diversion to get him out of the room. Once he left, she went to the computer and well, we don't know exactly what she did, but it was on the same day you two had the test done."

"So what? What does that prove?" Scott asked.

"Dad, don't be so obtuse," Serena chided. "This makes the test results very sketchy. She could have very easily changed the results in the computer."

"Where's Georgie?" Logan asked.

"She went to find Maxie to get the truth," Serena answered.

Without a word, Logan left them standing in the hallway.

----------

Georgie let herself in the house. "Anybody home?" she called out. "Maxie, are you here?"

As she stepped into the darkened house, she flipped on the light in the living room. Maxie came into the view on the couch.

"Maxie, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Georgie exclaimed as she took a seat on the couch.

"I've been here," Maxie droned. Her voice was devoid of emotion, as if she were in shock.

"Maxie, we need to talk," Georgie began, "I need to know what you were doing in the lab a few days ago."

"Why?" Maxie asked, immediately on the defense.

"Just tell me, alright?" Georgie demanded. "Why did you trick Simon into leaving so you could be alone?"

"Well, obviously, you think you already know," Maxie said, "so why don't you tell me."

Georgie sighed. "You did it, didn't you? You changed Logan and Scott Baldwin's test results, didn't you?"

"Why do you care, Georgie?" Maxie asked.

"Because it's wrong! And just plain mean!" Georgie told her. "Why would you do something like that?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Logan said from the doorway. He had heard the girls talking as he approached the house and had let himself in quietly.

"What are you doing here?" Maxie demanded, spinning around to face him. "Leave now, or I'm calling Mac and have you arrested."

"You'll do no such thing, Maxie," Georgie told her.

Maxie turned to her sister. "Since when are you Logan Hayes' protector, Georgie? You don't even like him."

"Maybe I found out he's not as bad as I thought," Georgie said, "especially compared to you. I mean, he hasn't broken into the GH computers to change any test results."

"Oh, I'm sure he's done worse," Maxie smirked.

"That's not the point," Georgie said, trying to get back to the subject at hand. "Why did you change those results?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Maxie scoffed. "Why shouldn't I make his life miserable anyway?" She looked Logan in the eye. "After what you did to me. Poisoning Coop's mind against me by telling him about the bet. You didn't have to do that."

"He's my friend! I couldn't lie to him anymore especially after he caught us kissing," Logan insisted.

"You didn't have to tell him everything," Maxie said, "you only did to ruin my life and make him hate me." Maxie paused as tears formed in her eyes. "Now he won't talk to me. Just when I need him the most."

Georgie softened her gaze on her sister. "What's wrong, Maxie? If you can't talk to Coop, talk to me."

Maxie waved her hand. "It's not the same. This is something only Coop can help me with."

"With what?"

"I'm pregnant, Georgie! That's what!" Maxie blurted out.

Georgie rocked back in shock. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Maxie said, then added, "and it's not like last year with Lucky. I know I'm pregnant this time."

"I take it you haven't told, Coop," Logan said.

"How can I when he won't talk to me?" Maxie sniffed. "And it's all your fault and that's why I changed those test results. Why should you get what you want when I can't?"

Logan didn't know how to respond. "You think I want to be Scott Baldwin's son?" he asked. "Have you met the man?"

"Yeah, he's rich beyond belief," Maxie scoffed. "Are you telling me you don't want or need any of his money?"

"Maxie!"

Logan held up his hand. "No, that's okay, Georgie," he said, "I understand the question." To Maxie, he continued, "yeah, I know Baldwin's loaded, but I've told him and everyone else, I don't want anything from the guy. Money or otherwise. The only good thing to come out of all this is meeting my sister, Serena. She's worth putting up with the fact that I have a deadbeat dad."

"Well, now that we know the truth, I'm sure Scott will change his tune," Georgie told him. "He can't deny you now."

Logan shrugged. "I really don't care what he does, Georgie," he insisted, "all I care about is vindicating my mother. He basically said she lied and I want him to eat his words."

----------

Later, Logan returned to his apartment. Only Serena waited for him outside.

"Hey, what happened?" she asked, as he walked up.

Logan shrugged. "Maxie admitted to changing the results," he told her. "Georgie sure knows how to handle her sister."

Serena laughed. "I hope you didn't take notes," she joked. "I'm a little more complicated than Maxie Jones," she winked.

"I'm sure you are, sis," Logan smiled. He opened the door and invited her in. As she settled on the couch, he offered something to drink.

Shaking her head, she told him, "I'm fine, thanks."

Logan sat next to her. "So, what did 'dear old dad' have to say after I left," he asked.

Serena rolled her eyes. "He's still in denial," she reported. "I think it's going to take divine intervention or something before he believes you're his son." She placed her hand on his arm. "But I don't need any other proof. I believe you one hundred percent."

Logan smiled. "Thanks. If it weren't for you and Georgie, I think I would have lost my mind."

"What about your girlfriend?" Serena innocently asked. "Lulu, right?"

Logan sighed. "I don't know. I'm beginning to think we're not really meant to be together, you know?" he began. "When I first told her about Scott a couple months ago, she believed me whole-heartedly. I mean, she was the one who convinced Scott to take the test. But..."

"She believed the bogus results," Serena finished for him.

"Yeah, what does that say about her real feelings?" he sighed. "I mean, Georgie, of all people, someone who didn't even like me that much, she never doubted my story."

"Georgie is special," Serena pointed out. "When we were growing up, I remember she always gave everybody the benefit of the doubt. She always rooted for the underdog."

Logan arched an eyebrow. "Did you just call me a dog?"

Serena laughed. "No, no, that's not what I meant."

"It's okay, I understand," Logan said. "You're right, there's a reason Spinelli calls her 'loyal friend' or something like that."

Serena tilted her head at him. "Do you like her?"

"Sure I do," Logan began, "Georgie's a great girl."

"No, that's not what I mean," Serena shook her head. "Are you starting to fall for her?"

Logan stared at his sister silent as he pondered her question.

...to be continued...

* * *

(A/N: Hope you like! I promise the next chapter won't take so long to finish. Please review!) 


	8. A change will come

* * *

_If I owned this show, do you think Logan Hayes would be dead and John-boy/LooLoo alive? Hell to the no. 'Nuff said._

Like Father, Like Son

A Logan Hayes General Hospital fan-fiction

* * *

Chapter Eight: A change will come

Logan blinked at his sister. "Am I falling for Georgie? What would make you ask me that?"

Serena shrugged. "I'm just asking," she told him, holding her hands up, palms skyward. "Why are you so defensive?"

Logan exhaled as he stood up. "I'm not defensive," he said, "that's just a question totally out of left field."

"Why?" Serena asked. "I mean, you're friends, right? That's what I've seen since I've been here. You guys seem...I don't know, close."

"We only just started being friends in the last couple of days, since the paternity test came back," Logan admitted, as he threw his beer bottle in the trash. "Truth is, I don't think Georgie even liked me all that much before. I was kind of a jerk to her sister."

Serena shrugged again. "Well, it seems Georgie's forgiven you for that." She paused momentarily, before adding, "so, do you think it's over for you and Lulu?"

It was Logan's turn to shrug as he leaned on the counter dividing the kitchen from the living room. "Honestly, I don't know what to think. Lulu is just so confusing sometimes. I don't think even she knows what she wants. I'm probably better off moving on."

He smirked at Serena with her chin resting on her folded arms on the back of the couch. "Why are you asking me all these personal questions, anyway? I've known you for what, two days?"

Serena grinned back at him. "I guess I'm just a nosy little sister, that's all," she said, causing him to laugh out loud.

* * *

Georgie paced the length of her living room waiting for Maxie to come back downstairs. Her sister had locked herself in the bathroom after blurting out the fact that she was pregnant.

Georgie heard the locks tumble in the front door before spotting her cousin, Robin, let herself in. "Hi Robin, I'm glad you could come over."

Robin smiled at her as she walked in. "I'm happy to, Georgie. What's the problem? Is it Uncle Mac?"

Georgie shook her head. "No, it's Maxie," she said. "I don't know how to help her right now so I thought you might have an idea."

Robin sighed. "What's going on with Maxie now? Is she in trouble?"

"Sort of. She's pregnant."

Robin exhaled. "Wow. Is she upstairs?"

Georgie nodded. "She's locked in the bathroom."

Robin moved toward the stairs. "Come on, let's go and see if she'll talk to me."

* * *

"Okay, here you go, Scott," Bobbie said, as she handed him a sealed envelope. "The lab tech ran your tests again and I promise no one has seen the results except him."

Scott slipped the envelope into the inside pocket of his jacket. "Thanks, Bobbie, I appreciate this a lot."

"No problem, Scott," she told him, with a smile.

As she disappeared around the corner, Scott walked slowly to the lounge area. Taking the envelope out of his jacket, he sat down and held it in both hands. After a moment of contemplation, he finally ripped it open and unfolded the paper inside.

Upon reading the results, he closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. It was true...Logan Hayes was his son.

Folding up the letter again, Scott slipped it back into the envelope. He stood up and walked to the elevator, resolute on the idea of making up for lost time with the son he never knew.

* * *

Logan walked into Kelly's the next day and smiled when he saw Georgie behind the counter.

"Hey, how are you doing today?" she asked as he approached the counter and took a seat.

Logan shrugged and grinned. "I'm alright, thanks."

"I'm really sorry about what Maxie did," Georgie began apologizing before Logan put up his hand.

"You don't have to apologize, Georgie," he interrupted her. "You had nothing to do with what Maxie did. As a matter of fact, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't know the truth."

Georgie smiled. "Well, Serena figured it out pretty fast too so it wasn't all me." She paused briefly. "How are things with your new sister, anyway? I know that she was pretty psyched to meet you."

"Serena's cool, but she has some weird ideas about how brothers and sisters relate," he said, thinking back to the probing questions from his newfound sister.

"What kind of ideas?" Georgie asked.

He shook his head. "It's not important." He looked around the empty diner. "Slow morning?"

Georgie sighed. "Yeah, I'm kind of regretting coming in today too. If I had known it was going to be slow, I wouldn't have offered to cover Penny's shift. I have so much to do before school starts but since I need the money for my trip to Europe next year, I want to work as much as I can."

"Can you call Mike to cover?" Logan suggested.

She shook his head. "He had a dentist appointment today. Root canal."

Logan winced. "Ouch." Standing up, he went around the counter. "Tell you what, I'll cover for you. Go, do your errands and I'll save the tips for you."

"Logan, I can't ask you to do that," Georgie protested, as he began untying her apron. "You don't know what to do."

Logan scoffed. "What's to know? Customer comes in, orders food, I cook it, he pays, done deal," he rattled off. "Besides, it's not like I haven't worked in a diner before. My mom used to put me to work all the time at the diner she worked at back home. I can handle it."

Georgie blew out a breath as she thought over his offer. "Are you sure?" she finally said.

Logan took her apron and pushed her purse into her hands. "Yes, go. Before I change my mind."

"Thanks, Logan," she said with a genuine smile before turning to leave.

Logan felt a sense of pride at being able to help Georgie Jones after the amount of faith she had placed in him the past few days.

Later, Logan finished serving one of his only customers that morning. Georgie had been right; it had been incredibly slow in the diner with only a handful of customers coming in. After thanking the man for his business, Logan put the money in the till and turned around as he heard the bell over the door chime.

His grin dissipated when he saw Scott Baldwin enter the diner.

"What's going on here? When did you become a 'counter jockey'?" Scott joked as he approached the counter.

"I'm helping out a friend," Logan said simply. "What do you want?"

Scott retrieved the envelope from his jacket pocket and slid it across the counter at Logan. "I just thought you'd want to see this," he said. "I had the DNA results redone...minus the tampering."

Logan calmly picked it up and opened it. After reading the results, he laid it down again. "Well, congratulations, _dad_, it's a boy," Logan said sarcastically.

Without a word, Logan turned away and disappeared into the kitchen. Scott stood silently before turning to leave himself.

* * *

(A/N: Well, I realized today that I broke my last promise to you. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I was just discouraged with the story for Logan at the time, especially last winter when it looked like Logan was going to be the text message killer. Then when he was in the coma, I got another idea for a story and I was distracted with that for a while only to become discouraged again when Logan was killed! I hate what the writers are doing to my show. I can't stand Guza and his team of writers. I live for the day when they are gone. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope to update soon. I'm not making anymore promises. I'll just take it 'one day at a time'. Hey! That's a great idea for a TV show! LOL)


	9. New friendships

_I absolutely loved writing this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it as well. _

_Of course you know I don't own any of these characters. Logan is best the new character to ever appear on GH in a long time and his death was the biggest mistake GH has ever made, bar none. I wish Josh Duhon a long and successful career. He deserves it. Go Josh!_

* * *

Like Father, Like Son

A Logan Hayes fan-fiction

Chapter Nine: New friendships

Georgie returned to Kelly's shortly after noon to find the diner packed. Every table was occupied and Logan was in the middle of taking an order at the counter.

He looked up at the chime of the door and his face lit up when he saw Georgie. _Thank God_, he mouthed to her as she approached the counter.

With a smile, Georgie rounded the counter and tied her apron around her waist. "Looks like it got busy, huh?" she joked.

Rolling his eyes, Logan whispered, "just a bit."

Georgie laughed out loud. "Well, I'm back now. Thanks so much, Logan," she said, sincerely. "You can go now. I've got this covered."

Logan shook his head. "I can stay to help you with this crowd," he offered. "I'll cook, you wait tables."

Georgie looked at him in surprise. "Are you sure? I mean, I can do this myself. You've done enough."

Logan gently turned her around by the shoulders. "Go...tables one, two, four and five need iced tea, table three wants coffee and," he pointed out Spinelli sitting alone at a table in the corner, pounding away on his computer, oblivious to the chaos surrounding him, "you know what Spinelli wants."

Georgie nodded her head. "Gotcha." She grabbed the coffee pot and made her way toward table three as Logan escaped to the relative quiet of the kitchen. "Coffee?" she offered, as she turned over their cups and began pouring.

"Thank you, sweetheart," the elderly woman said. She took a sip of the hot liquid and smiled over the rim of the cup. "That's a very nice young man you have there, dear."

Georgie turned her head toward the kitchen. "Logan? Thank you, but," she said, "he's not really my 'young man'. We're just friends."

"Must be really good friends judging by the way he looks at you," she replied.

Georgie blushed involuntarily and smiled. She returned to the counter to replace the coffee pot and deliver the rest of the drinks. As she passed Spinelli's table, she called out, "the usual, Spin?"

Spinelli looked up momentarily. "Wise and generous Georgie always knows what the Jackal desires. Thank you."

Georgie smiled at him briefly before looking out the window and spotting Maxie sitting down at a table outside. Excusing herself to Spinelli, she stepped outside. "Maxie? Are you okay?"

Maxie looked up at her. "I just saw Coop. He still doesn't want to talk to me."

"Oh, Maxie." Georgie's heart went out to her sister. She could read the pain and heartbreak all over Maxie's face. Before she could sit down, though, she spotted Logan inside waving his arm at her, signaling a food order was ready. "Listen, Maxie, I have to go back inside for a minute, but wait here and we'll talk, okay?"

Maxie sighed. "Whatever. Go, do what you have to do."

Georgie hurried inside to retrieve the order. As she delivered the plates to its' appropriate table, she saw Maxie get up and walk away. Georgie was about to go after her sister when she was flagged down by another customer.

* * *

An hour later, the diner was empty, except for Spinelli, and both Logan and Georgie sat down for a well-deserved break.

Georgie pulled out her tips and began dividing it evenly. "Thank you so much for staying, Logan," she told him. "You earned half of this money, fair and square. I honestly don't know what I would have done without you today."

"I don't want your money, Georgie," Logan said, "you need that for your trip next year. Keep it all."

"Logan, I can't do that," Georgie insisted. "I have to give you something." She paused to think of something. "How about we work out a deal? If you won't take my money, then let me do something for you. Like, I don't know, we go to Jake's. My treat."

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking at Jake's?" Logan questioned.

"We don't have to go drinking. We can play pool or whatever," Georgie replied, "after I get off work. Which won't be for a couple of hours when Lulu comes in."

Logan shrugged. "Okay, it's a deal," he said, as they shook hands to seal the deal.

* * *

Two hours later, Georgie was wiping down the counter after another mini-rush of customers when Lulu walked in. Logan and Spinelli had left together an hour before so Georgie was alone in the diner.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Lulu said. "The Quartermaine's were totally in my face this morning about Logan."

"Really? I thought they didn't like him," Georgie stated.

"They don't," Lulu affirmed, "they were trying to make sure I don't get back together with him."

"Do you want to?"

Lulu sat down heavily at the counter and blew out a sigh. "I don't know," she said. "I just feel guilty. I didn't mean to make him think I didn't believe him." She looked up at Georgie. "I heard about what you did for him, by the way. I can't believe Maxie switched the first test results."

Georgie shook her head. "She had her reasons," she said simply, not wanting to reveal Maxie's pregnancy to Lulu. "We don't have to like them but my sister didn't do anything worse than what you yourself did last summer."

Lulu was taken aback. "I can't believe you're bringing up last summer."

"I'm not, Lulu," Georgie told her. "I'm just saying, you are not in any position to judge my sister." Taking off her apron quickly, Georgie grabbed her purse from under the counter. "Anyway, I have to go. I'll see you later."

She left the diner, with Lulu still sitting at the counter, stunned into silence.

* * *

Logan sat at the bar at Jake's waiting for Georgie to arrive. Coleman wandered over and offered him a beer.

"Thanks, man," Logan said, after taking a long pull from the bottle.

Carrying his bottle over to a table where Spin sat nursing his orange soda, Logan turned a chair around and straddled it. "So, Spin, I never got the chance to thank you the other day, for your part in discovering what happened in the lab."

Spinelli shook his head. "The Jackal appreciates the Commando's kind words but alas, he did not have a part in discovering the manipulative machinations of the bad blond. The credit goes to the lucky lab tech."

"Whatever," Logan waved his hand. "You didn't have to believe in me. In fact, I've given you enough reason in the past for you to doubt my word so for what you did for me, I thank you."

"Your sincere gesture is duly noted and whole-heartedly accepted, Commando," Spinelli told him. Raising his orange soda, Spin proposed a toast, "let bygones be bygones. Here's to a new start and hopefully a new friendship."

Logan clinked his bottle with Spinelli's and they drank to their newfound peace.

The funny thing was, Logan didn't find Spinelli all that weird after all. Sure, he talked funny and said a lot of big words that Logan didn't comprehend all the time but in short, Spin was a good kid.

Shortly after, Georgie walked in the bar. Coleman saw her and protested a little. "You are so not getting anything stronger than Spinelli's orange soda. I don't need your father, the commissioner, to come busting in here and closing me down."

"Don't worry, Coleman," Georgie told him, walking over to Logan and Spin's table. "I just want a soda and to beat this guy in a few games of pool."

Logan laughed. "Oh, you think you can beat me, huh? I have to warn you, I practically grew up in pool halls back home."

Georgie waved him off. "You don't scare me, Hayes," she said, grabbing a pool cue from a nearby table. As she began racking the balls, she added, "oh, by the way, I called Serena when I got off work. She's on her way to join us."

Spinelli's eyebrows shot up. "Sweet Serena is going to be here?"

Logan noted the tone in Spinelli's voice. "Watch it, Spinelli, that's my sister you're drooling over."

As if on cue, Serena walked in. She made her way over to the three of them and joined Spin at the table. While Logan and Georgie played the first game, Serena and Spinelli watched them and cheered on their friends.

Georgie had the first game won until she inadvertently sunk the cue ball.

"Scratch!" Logan announced triumphantly. He went about sinking all of his balls and when he got down to the eight ball left, he set up his shot and then looked over at Georgie and winked as he set the cue ball in motion. The four of them watched as the eight ball fell swiftly into the pocket.

"Yes!" Logan pumped his fist.

"Yeah, whatever, you got lucky," Georgie insisted.

"That was a good game," Serena said, "you should have made a bet or something."

Logan and Georgie looked at each other and said, simultaneously, "no more bets!"

...to be continued...

* * *

A/N: well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter half as mjch as I enjoyed writing it. I think I've reached the end of this story. I just need one more chapter to tie up Logan & Scott's timultuous relationship into a neat little bow. of course, it won't be resolved completely because that's not how these two characters operate. They're ornery and they're too much alike to get along famously right away and all the time but I think you'll like what I have planned. thanks for reviewing my story so now go review for what will be the second to last time.


End file.
